kalos high
by raystartrek
Summary: this story narrates about how ash goes about his life in kalos which all of his friends he had traveled before. its gonna take me time to publish the nest chapter cause my exams are going on i don't own pokemon


CHAPTER 1:

It was Ash's last day in the Unova region. He had lost the Unova league and was heading towards the airport to get back home. "Ash we're gonna miss you" said Iris" but still you're such a kid" she added. Ash laughed at what she said as he walked towards them with the tickets in his hands.

"Looks like this is goodbye "Ash said with a small grin plastered on his face." I don't think so Ash" said CIian. Ash was a bit confused at what Clian told him. Clian and Iris said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways. Ash sat there thinking about what he should do next. He turned his head when something caught his eye." BONJOUR PEOPLE OF UNOVA! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO ENTER THE KALOS LEAGUE" said the poster.

Ash closed his eyes, and opened them and said" Next stop... the Kalos league."

The next day…

Ash reached home." How was your time in the Unova region" his mother asked him. "Well as usual I lost, but this time we're gonna win the Kalos league!" he said as he pumped his hand towards the ceiling. "Pika cu pi" Pikachu said imitating Ash.

"Well Ash you'll be going to the Kalos region, but you cannot take part in the Kalos league…" said Delia.

"What do you mean mom?" Ash asked his mother with a surprised face. "Well you see your 16 years old and it's time for you to go to….school…" said Delia looking down at the floor.

There was silence in the air. The awkward types.

"But mom" Ash said in frustration. He turned towards Pikachu who was also in shock on hearing what his mother said.

"Well buddy, looks like we're going to High school" Ash said, but in a more sad tone.

Delia invited Professor Oak over for dinner where they had a huge talk about how the school is going to be. "Ash, you needn't worry about anything, you can still go on small trips and still challenge gyms. Plus you'll be battling new trainers in school." said Professor Oak. After hearing what Professor Oak said Ash and Pikachu were again filled with energy. "Also Gary will be going along with you and I'll be a professor too".

Ash couldn't wait to go to school. Not because he wanted to study or something, he just wanted to explore the new region and see new Pokémon.

"So Pikachu we are going to go to Kalos high, one among the best schools in the Kalos region" Ash said.

He later turned on his laptop to see if he had received any mail from his friends. Turned out all his friends mailed him. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. He instantly ran downstairs.

"Mom, what was the name of the school again?" he asked Delia. "Well, Kalos High sweetheart. Why do you ask?" replied his mom.

Ash cried out loud and went and hugged his mother. She was a bit confused on what was happening. Ash ran up to his room and climbed to the room and starred at the sky with Pikachu by his side and said" Well Pikachu, school's gonna be great."

In Kalos…

Fletch...Linnnnng!

 _WHAAAAAAAA! THUDDDDDD!_

(Hope you all know this part…)

"Fletchling how many times have I told you not to wake me up like this *GRON*" said Serena. "Serena are you awake?" asked Grace, her mother.

Serena ran downstairs and sat at the dining table. Grace had made her, her favourite, crispy bacon and egg. The honey haired girl picked up her bag and charged towards the door. "Serena, where are you going?" asked her mother. "I'm going out with my friends" she replied. "But, Serena what abo-"the door closed "training" finished Grace.

"SERENAAAA!"Screamed a girl with a pink top and super shorts jeans (and by short I mean really short!) "Where have you been, we would have gone back home if you didn't show up" she continued. "I'm here now Shauna, hey Clemont, Bonnie, Trevor, Tereno, Calem." Said Serena. All of them greeted her and they started to talk. "Professor Sycamore said that we could choose our Pokémon next week. He said he had some new Pokémon with him, but he also said only six of us can have them. "On saying this Shauna turned towards Clemont and Calem.

Clemont and Calem already had Pokémon with them. In fact Clemont was a gym leader of Lumious city and Calem had already become a trainer a few months ago. "I won't choose a Pokémon because I already chose one months ago." Said Calem. "So Clemont, you can choose yours".

"School's gonna start in two weeks guys let's just chill out till school starts" Said Serena.

"I know!"Shauna squealed in excitement. "Why don't we go shopping next week?"

"Sounds like fun" All of the said in chorus.


End file.
